The present application relates generally to the field of airbags for use within motor vehicles. More specifically, this application relates to side-impact airbags configured to deploy between the console of the vehicle and the seat system of the vehicle to provide improved restraint of a seated occupant by having the console react forces imparted onto the airbag cushion by the occupant.